Conventionally, in driving video games and driving simulators, processing has been performed for generating video of a virtual environment from a viewpoint that is fixed at the coordinates of a vehicle. There is demand for such video to be updated in real-time in conformity with the operation of the vehicle in the virtual environment. In order for such video to be generated in real-time by computer graphics, hardware that can perform high-speed rendering by perspective projection is generally used.
In the field of computer graphics, a rendering method that uses texture mapping and is for generating highly realistic video in real-time with use of such hardware has been developed (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. hei10-105734).